


Everything Will Be Alright

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who, Tenth Doctor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I really want is something simple not to over the top, but can you just give me a fic with the Tenth doctor just holding my hand and hugging me and telling me things are going to be alright because I find that very hard to believe right now, and if you want to add in kissing that is fine, but no over the top sex stuff. I just really need to know things are going to be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Will Be Alright

You sat on the ground. You just couldn’t walk anymore. The Doctor was a few paces ahead of you, but it didn’t take him long to realize you weren’t at his side. He stopped and turned around to face you, sitting in the middle of the street. He rushed back to you and knelt by your side. He tilted your head up to inspect your expression. He knew you weren’t doing well lately, and he knew there were things that you didn’t want to discuss with him, but he wanted to help you. He wanted to help you more than he had ever wanted to help anyone. He reached out his arms and pulled you to him and pressed your head to his chest, and you could hear his heartbeats through his trench coat and suit.   
His eyes filled up as he spoke, “Everything’s going to be alright. I promise you, __________. Everything’s going to be just fine.”   
You said nothing as you simply clung to his chest and let him hold you.   
“I know you don’t believe it, but you can believe me. I’ve been there. I know it turns out okay.” He continued as he kissed your hair, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry you feel this way but I promise you it does get better.”   
He took your face in his hands and looked it all over like you were an expensive vase he was inspecting for cracks.   
“Come on now, can I have a smile?” He smiled his goofy grin right in your face. How could you not return it? That smile was contagious. You tilted the corners of your mouth upward as much as your tired body allowed.   
“That’s…not exactly what I meant but it’ll do for now!” The Doctor said, taking your hand, “Come on, let’s get a real smile on that face.” He helped you up and began leading you in the direction of the TARDIS.   
“Where would you like to go, hm? Anywhere, anywhen you like! Oo, except Alaska, I can’t go back to Alaska for at least another 8,000 years. It’s a long story don’t ask. Well, I’ll make it quick, I-”   
It didn’t matter what he was saying, the sound of his voice alone was enough to lift your spirits, and your smile got stronger as you focused on your hand in his.


End file.
